<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Is The Red Paladin? by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445898">Where Is The Red Paladin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22'>SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Camping, Canada, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones &amp; Fred Andrews Friendship, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Family Trip, Family Vacation, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, G&amp;G Players, Gang Rape, Gargoyles, Gladys Jones Cares(Yeah Right!!!!), Gladys Jones Worried(Yeah Right), Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jellybean Jones Angry, Jellybean Jones Worried, Jellybean Jones mad at FP Jones, Jones/Andrews Trip, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Living In Tents, Living Off Of The Land, M/M, Mistaken For Someone You’re Not, Mistaken Identity, Nightmares, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Line, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Riverdale quarantine, Secret tunnel, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Taking Turns Raping, The Jones/The Andrews are family!!!!, The Red Paladin, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Jughead Jones, camping trip, mistaken for someone else, on the road, southside serpents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Penny Peabody Is not the only one that arrives at The Jones Yard to finish off Archie. When FP arrives there and Jug Is starting the bikes FP and Gladys are too busy talking to notice or hear anything else at the moment.(Of course It doesn't help that the person had his hand tightly on Jug's mouth.) But when FP turns around he sees his boy on the ground by the bikes stabbed and unconscious. FP says his goodbyes and rushes Jug to the nearest hospital; confused about what happened. With Riverdale still under quarantine when Jug gets released from the hospital The Jones men, plus thanks to change of plans Fred and Archie are forced to stay somewhere else. But the person who stabbed Jug Is not done with him yet. It seems this G&amp;G player who wants to end The Red Paladin thinks Jughead Jones Is The Red Paladin. Who else thinks Jughead Jones Is The Red Paladin and why? Can Fred and FP protect Archie and now plus Jug?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; FP Jones II, Archie Andrews &amp; Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, FP Jones II &amp; Gladys Jones, FP Jones II &amp; Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II &amp; Jughead Jones, FP Jones II &amp; Tall Boy, Fred Andrews &amp; FP Jones II, Fred Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones &amp; Jellybean Jones, Gladys Jones &amp; Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones &amp; Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones &amp; Tall Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Is The Red Paladin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladys and Jellybean walked out to see FP outside waiting</p><p>Gladys: So you finally made It? Huh? Jughead’s getting his bag, he’ll be out In a minute.</p><p>FP: Hey Jellybelly</p><p>FP: She’s gotten so big(Laughed proudly)</p><p>FP: Can I get a hug?(Held out his arms)</p><p>Jellybean: Can I get a dad?(Said angrily)</p><p>She stormed off</p><p>Gladys: Hey JB! Come on now!</p><p>FP: Let her be, I deserve that</p><p>Gladys: She misses you</p><p>FP laughed</p><p>Gladys: She just rather, fight then admit It</p><p>FP: Yeah, like mother like daughter</p><p>Jughead: Hey dad, I see mom called you(Walked out and over to his dad)</p><p>FP: Thought you’d might be missing this(Held out Jughead’s Serpent jacket)</p><p>Jughead slowly grabbed the jacket. His dad pulled him Into a tight hug; running his fingers through Jughead’s hair. FP grabs his boy’s cheeks and gently kissed his forehead.</p><p>FP: I heard Penny was here causing trouble(Rubbing his boy’s cheeks)</p><p>Gladys: No problem at all. I don’t think we have to worry about Penny anymore.</p><p>Gladys: Come here kid. I’m going to miss you.(Pulled Jughead Into a hug)</p><p>She broke the hug</p><p>FP: Go warm up the bikes, would you Jug?(Rubbed Jughead’s left cheek)</p><p>Jughead walked away and over to his and his dad’s bike</p><p>FP: Thank you Gladys for calling. I’ll make sure he gets home safe.</p><p>She shook her head and hugged him; kissing his cheek</p><p>Gladys: Go on, get out of here</p><p>FP turned around as Gladys walked away. But what he saw was not what he expected and It made his heart jump and eyes go wide. Jughead was laying on the ground by the bikes and was not moving.</p><p>FP: Jug?! Jug?!(Yelled as he rushed over)</p><p>He fell to his knees and turned Jughead over; pulling him Into his arms. He saw a stab wound In the right side of Jughead’s stomach plus five cuts on his chest. Gladys who heard FP yelling and saw him run over to the bikes soon ran over.</p><p>Gladys: What the hell happened?!</p><p>FP: I don’t know!</p><p>Gladys: Get him to the hospital! I’m going the question the hell out of everyone here!</p><p>FP: Don’t hurt them too much Gladys! We don’t even know If It was someone here! It could have easily been someone who walked In then walked out!</p><p>Gladys: Take my car! You’re not taking our kid on a motorcycle when he’s like that!(Shoved her car keys Into FP’s jacket pocket)</p><p>FP quickly scoped his unconscious bleeding son up Into his arms and rushed to Gladys’s car. He put Jughead In the passenger seat then got Into the driver’s seat and took off.</p><p>FP: Hang on baby boy! Stay with me!</p><p>Once at the Toledo hospital he rushed Into the hospital carrying Jughead.</p><p>FP: I need help! Please!(Yelled)</p><p>A doctor ran over</p><p>The doctor: What happened?</p><p>FP: I don’t know! I didn’t see!</p><p>FP gently laid his boy on a gurney as he felt the tears coming. After two hours of waiting In the lobby with a heavy heart the doctor finally walked over to FP.</p><p>The doctor: He Is very weak and he lost a lot of blood. But he will heal and be okay. You may go see him now and bring him home In the morning.</p><p>FP walked In with Jughead’s backpack to see Jughead with a hand to his throbbing dizzy head. He walked over and took a sit next to the bed.</p><p>FP: How are you feeling Juggie? </p><p>Jughead: I’m so dizzy </p><p>FP: Kid, please tell what happened</p><p>Jughead: I don’t know. One minute I’m waiting for you. Then all of a sudden someone’s hand Is over my mouth and I’m dizzy and In pain. I didn’t see who attacked me let alone what happened. I swear.</p><p>FP: It’s okay sweetheart, It’s okay. You hungry? I could get you some of your snacks In your bag.</p><p>Jughead nodded yes slowly. FP opened Jughead’s bag.</p><p>FP: Jug, who’s this letter for?</p><p>Jughead: What letter?</p><p>His dad took out a red envelope from the backpack</p><p>Jughead: What the hell?! That’s not mine!</p><p>FP opened the envelope to reveal a “Kill The Read Paladin” card and a letter saying “Goodbye Red Paladin, have fun ascending.” </p><p>Jughead: Archie!(Cried worriedly)</p><p>FP: Shh, calm down kid. I will call Fred. If Archie needs help we’ll help him.</p><p>FP called Fred</p><p>FP: Fred! Did you and Archie get somewhere safe?! Where Is Archie?!</p><p>Fred: We’re at a rest stop. Archie Is In the bathroom dying his hair. Is Jug okay?! Gladys told us what happened before we left!</p><p>FP: Fred, we need to change our plans Immediately! Whoever hurt Jughead put a “Kill The Red Paladin” card In his backpack! I fear whoever attacked Jughead knows about our plans and the four of us! No matter what don’t let Red go off on his own! Come to the hospital with him and In the morning we’re going back to Riverdale! We’ll figure out a way to protect Archie Freddy, I promise! Just get here, both of you get here!</p><p>He hung up</p><p>FP: He’s safe son. He’ll be safe. Do you still want that snack?</p><p>Jughead: There’s no way I am sleeping till I see Archie and Fred walk through that door! So, yes please.</p><p>FP: Hey, they will Juggie. They will.(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)</p><p>He gently kissed his forehead. Meanwhile as Jughead dug Into a snack Archie walked out of the rest stop bathroom. Fred sighed as his son walked over to him.</p><p>Fred: Son, I’m sure you’re going to fight me on this, but I need you to not. You already know what happened to Jughead. Well, FP found evidence that suggests the person who hurt Jughead knows about are plans and that you’re planning on going to Canada. With that there’s no way you can still go to Canada! We’re going to the hospital then In the morning we’re all going back to Riverdale! Don’t fight me on this Arch! We’ll find a way to keep you safe! But you should not be alone right now!</p><p>This was all too much for Archie to handle and his legs gave out causing his dad to quickly wrap his arms around his waist.</p><p>Fred: I know baby, I know. I wish this would all end already. I wish my little boy was safe. Come on, we’re leaving now.</p><p>He helped his boy Into the truck and took off. Eventually they ran Into Jughead’s hospital room.</p><p>Jughead: Nice die job(Laughed lightly)</p><p>Archie laughed lightly back</p><p>Archie: Yeah, I died my hair for nothing now</p><p>Fred: How are you feeling Jug?</p><p>Jughead: Still dizzy. But a little less now that I ate something. I am exasted and ready to sleep. I just couldn’t until I knew you two were safe.</p><p>FP: Well, they’re here now Juggie. Get some sleep please. You need It.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)</p><p>Jughead dozed off</p><p>Fred: What happened to him?</p><p>FP: I don’t know. Gladys and I didn’t see. And neither did Jughead.</p><p>Archie: Where the hell Is this proof for me needing to stay In Riverdale?! I need to see It!</p><p>FP sighed sadly as he handed Archie the letter and “Kill The Red Paladin” card. Fred read It too and sighed sadly.</p><p>Fred: We thought we would never have to deal with G&amp;G again. Now It’s effecting our children.</p><p>FP: I know buddy, I know. When we get to Riverdale I’ll tell Alice and Betty what happened and what’s going on. Right now, I think we should all rest up for the ride home tomorrow.</p><p>Fred: You go ahead and take the other hospital bed Archie. I’ll take a chair.</p><p>Archie: No dad I-</p><p>Fred: It’s okay son, I’ll be fine</p><p>He gently grabbed his son’s arm, led him to the bed, and gently pushed him In. He gently covered Archie with the blanket and kissed his forehead.</p><p>Fred: I love you so much baby boy. I’m so glad you’re not leaving me.</p><p>Everyone went to sleep. In the morning FP and Jughead got In Gladys’s car with Fred and Archie following In their truck. When they pulled up to The Jones Yard FP had Fred park somewhere where he and Archie would not be seen. Gladys was the one that wanted Jughead to ditch Archie and FP definitely did not want her seeing them. As The Jones men walked up to the gate Lugnut let them In. As soon as they walked In Jellybean jumped on Jughead with a hug.</p><p>Jellybean: Jughead! Mom told me what happened! Thank goodness you’re okay!</p><p>Jughead: Hey, I’m okay JB(Held her tighter)</p><p>As they pulled apart Jellybean gave her dad an angry look</p><p>Jellybean: I’m going to go tell mom you’re here</p><p>She stormed off</p><p>Jughead: Wait, Is she still mad at you?!</p><p>FP: Yeah, she Is. It’s okay Jug.</p><p>Jughead: No! It’s definitely not okay! Let me say something to her! Let me talk to her! I can-</p><p>FP: Hey kid(Gently pulled Jughead back by the arm)</p><p>FP: How long did It take for you to forgive me? How long were you mad at me?(Laughed)</p><p>FP: She’ll come around</p><p>Jughead: What If she doesn’t?</p><p>FP: You did. Do you really believe she won’t?</p><p>Jughead: I-</p><p>Soon Gladys ran over to them and pulled Jughead Into a hug</p><p>Gladys: Oh Jug. Oh thank goodness.</p><p>She pulled away</p><p>Gladys: I know you two said you’re ready to go back to Riverdale. But be careful, please. Not just while you’re In Riverdale but on the way there. You’re more vulnerable and exposed on motorcycles then In a closed vehicle. I have a gut feeling whoever attacked Jughead Is not done with him yet. I questioned every person here and It was no one at this yard. </p><p>FP: You and Jellybean take care of yourselves too</p><p>Gladys: JB will come around FP. </p><p>Gladys: You’re a great kid Jug. Be safe, please(Rubbed Jughead’s left cheek)</p><p>Jughead: You too mom. I love you.</p><p>Gladys: I love you too kid.</p><p>The Jones men left; hopping on their motorcycles. They made their way to Riverdale with Fred and Archie following In their truck. Eventually they got to the Riverdale city limits. But there was barricades and men with guns guarding the road. The Jones men got off their bikes and walked over to The Andrews’s open window.</p><p>FP: Stay In the truck, we’ll see what’s going on</p><p>They walked past their bikes and over to the men</p><p>FP: What’s going on?</p><p>One of the men: The town’s under quarantine. Governors’ orders. Turn around.</p><p>Jughead: No! No we live here!</p><p>The Jones men jumped; FP grabbing Jughead and pulling him closer to him as all the men pointed their guns at them.</p><p>The man: Not anymore! Turn around! Now!</p><p>FP and Jughead looked at each other. Then FP grabbed his boy’s arm and started slowly backing away.</p><p>FP: Come on Juggie, let’s go</p><p>They slowly went back to The Andrews’s open window</p><p>FP: Change of plans. Follow us.</p><p>The Jones men quickly got back on their bikes and took off; The Andrews following behind them. Once they felt like they were far enough from Riverdale they pulled over and Fred and Archie walked over to FP and Jughead’s bike.</p><p>Fred: What’s going on and where are we going?</p><p>FP: According to those men Riverdale Is under quarantine thanks to Governor Doley. They are not letting us In.</p><p>Fred: Then where do we go from here?</p><p>FP: Maybe Canada should still be a plan</p><p>Jughead: What are you thinking dad?</p><p>FP: Besides The Serpents? I’m thinking Thunderstorm.</p><p>Fred: I’m guessing that’s the name of a Serpent?</p><p>FP: Yes. He and some other Serpents live In an area of fields and mountains.</p><p>Fred: So camping. Sounds fun!(Smiled)</p><p>Fred: I guess you and I will be camping and living off the land after all Arch!(Grinned big)</p><p>Archie: Just like I said before, that would be amazing!</p><p>FP: Looks like we all get an excuse for the four of us to take a trip and have a vacation together finally. Hop back In and follow us.(Smiled)</p><p>The Jones men hopped back on their bikes with Fred and Archie following. When they got to Canada they pulled Into a field where other vehicles were parked. The Andrews men got out of their truck with Vegas and The Jones men got off their bikes.</p><p>FP: Knowing you two you’re ready for a hike of any length, huh?(Said to Fred and Archie)</p><p>Fred: Anytime </p><p>FP: Well then, follow me you three. I know the way.</p><p>After five hours of hiking through fields, cliffs, and mountains the four of them finally arrived at a field where lots of tents and other stuff were set up. They saw lots of men and women from teen to adults In leather and jean Serpent jackets. FP sighed.</p><p>FP: You three ready for this?</p><p>Archie: Yeah, as ready as I was before</p><p>FP: Jug, Red, text Betty and tell her the four of us are stuck out of Riverdale. But tell her we’re safe and found a place to stay until this quarantine Is over. Tell her to let us know when the quarantine Is over. </p><p>Jughead and Archie nodded yes. The four of them took a deep breath then proceeded forward. Not long after they entered the camp site the Serpent known as Thunderstorm noticed them and walked over to them.</p><p>Thunderstorm: FP, welcome. Glad you found the way okay. Who are these three?</p><p>FP: Well Thunderstorm, It has been too long since we last seen each other, hasn’t It? </p><p>He gently pulled his boy forward and put his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>FP: Let me proudly Introduce my son, Jughead. Who Is The Serpent King In Riverdale. I passed the torch to him last year.</p><p>Thunderstorm: Well Jughead, It’s an honor to meet you</p><p>FP: The other teen Is Archie Andrews, Jughead’s best friend. And that’s his dad Fred Andrews, my best friend. We been close to The Andrews for years.</p><p> </p><p>Thunderstorm: Well then, you two are welcome as well. And don’t worry, you’re not the only one with a dog. So your dog Is welcome here. Let’s get you four set up In tents next to each other and get some lunch In you. </p><p>They followed him through the camp</p><p>Thunderstorm: What brings you and your family here FP?</p><p>FP: Riverdale Is under quarantine, we don’t why or how long. Some men with guns wouldn’t even let us In. We are stuck outside of Riverdale because we were visiting with my daughter and my ex.</p><p>Thunderstorm: Well, you four are welcome here as long as you need.</p><p>They were taken to tents. One for The Jones men and the one next to them for The Andrews men. After the four of them set up and ate lunch FP spoke.</p><p>FP: Hey you two, there’s a lake not far from here. Why don’t you two go have fun and hang out while Fred and I talk to Thunderstorm about something?</p><p>The fathers and sons went their separate ways</p><p>Thunderstorm: You four settling In okay?</p><p>FP: As well as we can. Thunderstorm, I should give you the heads up. Someone Is after both mine and his son. Before we left my ex’s someone stabbed Jughead and I had to get him to the hospital. </p><p>Thunderstorm: Well, hopefully this person didn’t follow you somehow. If so, we’ll do our best to protect your kids plus you two.</p><p>After a long day and night of hanging out The Jones men and Andrews men called It a night and went to their tents. Before FP worried about his sleeping bag he helped his boy settle Into his; making sure he’s comfy and adjusted. Then he slipped Into his; continuously rubbing his boy’s cheek.</p><p>FP: There we go kiddo, you comfy enough?</p><p>Jughead: Yeah, I’m alright dad</p><p>His dad leaned forward; leaving a long kiss on his forehead</p><p>FP: Everything’s going to be fine Juggie. You’re going to be okay. We’re going to get through this.(Leaning his forehead on his boy’s)</p><p>FP: Get some sleep sweetheart. I love you.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)</p><p>Jughead: I love you too dad(Cuddled closer)</p><p>They dozed off. In the morning The Jones men and Andrews men ate breakfast with everyone. As Fred looked up at the dark cloudy sky he wondered about the weather.</p><p>Fred: Thunderstorm, just wondering, what do you do In case of storms?</p><p>Thunderstorm: Thinking about worse case scenarios huh?(Laughed)</p><p>Thunderstorm: We actually have a tunnel here that goes all the way back to the car park.</p><p>Archie: No way! Did you build that yourselves?! </p><p>Thunderstorm: No, It was here when we moved here. The entrance Is by the lake.</p><p>Jughead couldn’t help but grin In excitement and curiosity</p><p>Jughead: Dad! Can Archie and I explore the tunnels?! Please?!</p><p>FP: Well…. Alright. Just don’t go beyond the car park.</p><p>Archie: We won’t</p><p>Thunderstorm: My girlfriend Jinora will show you boys the entrance after breakfast. </p><p>After breakfast Jughead and Archie went straight Inside the tunnels. They walked until they exited and were In the car park.</p><p>Archie: I know It’s rough having these people after us. But you have to admit, the views since we got here are beautiful and stunning.</p><p>Jughead: Yeah, they really are. We better get back before our dads have a heart attack!</p><p>But all of a sudden someone knocked them out; throwing Archie back In the tunnel entrance and taking off with Jughead. After an hour Archie woke remembering seeing someone knock Jughead out before he was next. He saw a “Kill The Red Paladin” card on the floor. On the back It said “Use The Red Paladin before we kill him.” He quickly ran until he exited the other tunnel entrance then booked It back to the camp and over to his dad and FP.</p><p>Archie: Dad! FP! Someone took Jughead! I couldn’t stop It!</p><p>FP: What?!</p><p>Fred: I found this(Handed the card to FP)</p><p>FP looked at the front then the back. He knew what “Use” meant right away and his heart sunk.</p><p>FP: Red, I fear my hunch has been proven. I had It since he was stabbed and this just confirms It. For some reason, this person after him thinks Jughead Is The Red Paladin, not you.</p><p>Archie: What?! We have to save him!(Cried)</p><p>Thunderstorm: Take 20 Serpents with you. They’ll help.</p><p>Meanwhile Jughead woke up naked; chains on his wrists from long chains connected to the wall. He saw that on the wall above him was written “Fuck The Red Paladin” In big black letters and two arrows pointing straight at him. He saw men putting “Kill The Red Paladin” cards In a big bowl and start to strip. </p><p>A man: You know the rules. You all take turns fucking him one or two at a time. Once everyone Is done I’ll hoist his chains up and each of you will take turns walking over to him and giving him a cut. Death By A Thousand Cuts.</p><p>Just like his dad Jughead finally put It all together. Of course the big letters above him helped.</p><p>Jughead: I’m not The Red Paladin! Please, let me go!(Cried)</p><p>He felt the first G&amp;G player push his cock Inside his front hole. He was massive. A strangled sob tore from his throat as the man thrusted deep. Jughead struggled feebly and tried to crawl away from under him, but he held him fast. He withdrew, and Jughead sobbed; only to Inhale a sobbing breath when the man rocked Into him again. Deeper this time.</p><p>Jughead: Stop! Please stop! I’m telling you I’m not The Red Paladin! Please let me go! I can't- I can't. Please. </p><p>But the man kept on pushing deeper. Jughead started crying. The man rocked Into him again, over and over, until at least he bottomed out Inside him, and Jughead felt the weight of his balls slap against his thighs. He felt so full.</p><p>The man: That's It. Good Red Paladin. Let me open you up good and proper so the rest of the men can have their fun.(Moaned)</p><p>A cheer of approval swept through the big room. Jughead sobbed out as he felt the man’s tongue licking up his tears. Another man crouched by him, smaller than the one Inside him, sleeker too. Jughead made a strangled sound when Man 1 pulled his cock back out of his hole until only the head remained. A moment later, he pushed back In, his weight pressing his thighs flush to his stomach as he bent him further, and, Impossibly, sunk even deeper. Jughead sobbed. </p><p>Man 1: So good</p><p>He laughed, and then he started fucking Jughead In earnest. Done with going slow, his hips pounded Into him, and If It hadn't been for his twisted hands holding him In place, the force of his thrust would have pushed Jughead across the ground. Jughead whimpered helplessly, tears streaming down his cheeks faster than Man 2 could lap them up.</p><p>Man 2: How does he feel? It's been so long since I fucked a man. Fuck, I can barely remember It.</p><p>Man 1 moaned, his hips snapping In an unrelenting rhythm. </p><p>Man 1: He's tight, boys. Haven't fucked a hole this tight In ages. I'll get him nice and wet for you. Fill him up with enough cum to let you slide right In.</p><p>Man 2: Don't get him too wet. I like a bit of resistance.</p><p>Jughead felt the man’s hot breath on his neck. </p><p>Man 1: You'll take every cock In this room Red Paladin.</p><p>His hips snapped Into him again, deeper than ever before, and Jughead felt something hard and wide push against his hole. He cried out as Man 1 leaned his whole weight Into the thrust, trying to force that final bulging part of his cock Into him, but his hole was too tight. He grunted above him while Jughead sobbed. His cock throbbed as his body went rigid. A flood of warm liquid spilled Inside Jughead. Jughead cried out. Feebly, he tried to pull away, tried to close his thighs as If that could stop his seed from pouring Into him, but It was no use.</p><p>Man 2: Did you knot him?</p><p>Man 1: He's too tight for that. I'll let someone else do It. He should be more open for someone else. Once I’m done with him, he'll be so slick and gaping.</p><p>While Jughead folded In on himself, Man 1 pulled out of him, thick, hot cum spurting on his hole and trickling down between his legs. He released Jughead. Jughead’s hand went between his legs covering his hole protectively, and another sob fell from his lips when he discovered how sticky and tender his hole felt. His reprieve didn't last. Man 1 walked away leaving Jughead alone with Man 2. Man 2 knelt between Jughead’s legs and roughly grabbed his ankles. Jughead cried out and tried to keep his legs closed... tired to curl up Into a ball, tried to pry the man’s hands off of him, anything to avoid having another cock shoved Inside of him. But It was no use. Man 2 shoved his cock Into him.</p><p>Man 2: Fuck. That's exactly what I needed.</p><p>He grunted as he wrapped Jughead’s thighs around his waist. Man 2 fucked him hard and fast, while he pistoned his hips Into him.</p><p>Man 2: So fucking good</p><p>He turned to another man</p><p>Man 2: Come over here and get a piece of that</p><p>Man 3 accepted the Invitation and knelt behind Jughead, taking him by the shoulders and flipping him upright. Jughead landed face-first against the chest of Man 1. Man 3 pulled his ass cheeks apart.</p><p>Man 3: Hold him still</p><p>For a moment, he stilled Inside him, and Jughead felt his weight and girth Inside his hole, warm and heavy. When Man 3 pushed his cock Into his ass Jughead sobbed out. They started to move In unison, pushing Into him and pulling out, filling him to overflowing before leaving him empty. Jughead’s body clenched around the cocks when they pushed Into him again. They fucked Into harder; burying themselves balls-deep In his holes over and over every time they thrusted Into him. Jughead was trembling In their arms, his body wedged between them.</p><p>Man 2: Come on little bitch. Cum for us.</p><p>Jughead shook his head, but his denial only spurred them on. Man 2 took hold of Jughead’s ass and tilted his hips upward. Man 2’s pubic bone ground against Jughead and Jughead cried out as he cummed hard.</p><p>Man 2: So fucking tight</p><p>As Jughead felt them throb Inside him he felt another release of thick cum Into his body, his muscles tightened. Jughead was right on the edge of a climax. They seemed to cum forever, filling him up with so much cum that he could feel It dripping out of him even before they withdrew and sat him down In the mess they'd created. Jughead started to curl up In a fetal position, heedless of the wetness below him - the wetness that coated all over his lower area, ass, and thighs. Jughead closed his eyes as Man 4 mounted him from behind. Jughead’s stomach muscles clenched when Man 4 sank Into him. He tried to stop his body from clenching around him, but It wouldn't obey. Man 4 fucked him with short, sharp thrusts. Jughead was shaking all over, shaking as Man 4 behind him fucked him to completion, as he cummed and filled him with his cum, as his knot, the first knot Jughead had ever taken, slipped Insider him and plucked him up, ensuring that Man 4’s cum would pour so deeply Inside him that It would never come out again. Jughead would never be clean of this. After what felt like an eternity, Man 4 pulled out and was Immediately replaced by Man 5. This man found Jughead’s loose hole In an Instant and sank In right down to his core. Pulling his haunches closer to Jughead’s hips, his rapid thrusts shook his entire body. The wet sound of their fucking rang In Jughead’s ears until It was the only thing he could hear. A rhythmic slapping, wet and fast that was downright obscene. Man 4 who had just fucked him was wedging his head between Jughead’s legs. Man 4 started to lap at the cum dripping out of Jughead’s hole even while Man 5 kept fucking Jughead. The broad, smooth texture of his tongue swept along Jughead’s thighs and lower area, and Jughead’s whole body convulsed as It brushed against his hole.</p><p>Jughead: No! Not this, not this, not th- ngh.</p><p>His muscles tightened, and a sob tore out of him when he cummed. He buried his face In the floor as his body shook and his walls clenched around Man 5’s cock, gripping him so tightly as If he never wanted him to pull out. Man 5 grunted on top of him and pushed his knot Inside him as he cummed, spurts and spurts of hot cum filling him again.</p><p>Jughead: Please! I-I’m not The R-R-Red Pal… Din(Whimpered) </p><p>One of the men: Yes! Fill him up, nice and slick! Drain your balls Inside him.</p><p>Man 5 pulled out of Jughead. Before he knew It the man who just cheered Man 5 on pulled Jughead upright until he sank almost without his guidance onto Man 6’s giant cock. Soon Man 4 kept licking at Jughead’s nipples, lapping at the buds until they were tight and wet, while Man 6 kept up a steady assault on Jughead’s hole. His body shivered and trembled as he cummed again under their ministrations. They offered him no reprieve. Time passed In a haze of lust and need and a bitter ache between his legs. He cummed again, his hole so overstimulated that his orgasm washed over him In a shallow wave that made him whimper. Soon and again and again, two of the men walked over and worked Jughead over with their tongues, the men changing places while they lapped up the cum that was seeping out of him along with his own slick. By the time Man 6 finally pushed him forward again, Jughead’s arms were too weak to support his weight. He fell onto his forearms, forehead pressed against the floor as Man 6 started to thrust Into his hole. Jughead’s body rocked over the floor and the wet squelching sound of Man 6’s cock ramming Into his hole was the only sound he heard. He knotted him. This time, when Man 6 cummed, he looped his hands under Jughead’s shoulders, pulled him against his body, and pushed and pushed until the unbearable pressure against his hole finally eased as his muscles gave way and he anchored himself Inside him. Jughead’s climax hit him unprepared and him mouth fell open on a silent scream.</p><p>Man 6: Good Red Paladin </p><p>He whispered Into his ear as Jughead’s vision went white. Jughead had no notion of how much time passed until the tenth man pulled out of him, but when he finally did, Jughead collapsed onto the floor, his head swimming, his thighs wet with the cum of so many men. Soon Jughead was chained from chains from the ceiling Instead and he was hoisted up so he was off of the floor and hanging above It. The leader finally spoke again.</p><p>The leader: I hope all of you enjoyed yourselves. Now It’s time for this quest to be long over. Now It’s time for The Red Paladin to die.</p><p>Meanwhile FP, Archie, and Fred arrived In front of an abandoned warehouse In Canada somewhere along with 20 Serpents.</p><p>FP: This Is It. This Is where these crazed G&amp;G players are keeping my son.</p><p>Archie: That should be me In there, not Jughead</p><p>Fred: Hell no son! I don’t care who The Red Paladin really Is! I don’t want you going through whatever they’re doing In there either! I love you both!</p><p>Archie: But dad! What do we do!? How do we get him out of there?! What’s the plan?!(Cried worriedly)</p><p>His dad pulled him Into a tight hold; running his fingers through his gingers locks. A teen Serpent ran out of the warehouse and back over to the group.</p><p>The Serpent: All the men are too busy hurting Jughead to worry about people sneaking In! FP, you, Fred, and Archie stay on top while we kill the men. Let’s move now!</p><p>The three of them plus The Serpents ran In. FP, Archie, and Fred went on top and looked over the railing. FP plus Archie and Fred had to try hard to hold In a sob as one of the G&amp;G players just gave Jughead the filth cut. Jughead was so weak from how long and much he was raped that all he gave was a small low cry every time he was cut. Soon the 20 Serpents busted In. The ten G&amp;G players were no match and were slaughtered. Soon FP, Archie, and Fred rushed down and FP rushed over to his weak exasted baby boy as The Serpents lowered the chains and got them off of Jughead’s naked form. FP quickly wrapped both his jacket and Fred’s flannel around him. Jughead had two cuts on the chest and three on the stomach.</p><p>FP: Juggie! Baby!(Quickly pulled him tight Into his arms and cradled him)</p><p>Jughead: I’m not T-The R-R-Red P-P-P-Paladin! Pl-Please don’t h-hurt m-m-me!(Whimpered)</p><p>FP’s boy was shaking and trembling hard</p><p>FP: Oh my beautiful boy, what did they do to you(Rubbing his boy’s face)</p><p>Fred: Let’s get him back to the camp! Now!(Said Frantically) </p><p>It was a long journey back to the camp site. By the time they got there It was after dark. FP rushed Jughead Into their tent and Thunderstorm’s wife started working on the Injuries right away as FP clutched his boy’s right hand tight.</p><p>FP: He Is burning up!(Rubbing his boy’s face)</p><p>Jinora: He Is very red and Inflamed In his privates. That on top of just everything he has been through he’s going to have a fever and be a little sick. I’m going to grab some supplies plus some medicine. I’m going to have to clean his area and apply some creams and lotions.</p><p>She walked out then soon walked back In. The minute she started working on his lower area Inside and out Jughead thought one of those male G&amp;G players were licking and lapping at his hole and lower area again. He started sobbing and squirming hard. The whole sight of his baby boy made tears fill FP’s eyes.</p><p>FP: My beautiful baby boy, I got you. Shh, daddies here. I got you. Don’t cry sweetheart, please!(Sobbed hard)</p><p>Soon she was done and cleaned and put gaze on his cuts. She gave him the medicine and some water and soon he whimpered as he settled down and was breathing deeply and sleeping.</p><p>FP: Thank you Jinora. Thank you.(Wiped his tears)</p><p>She nodded yes and walked out. FP put new boxers on his son and put him tightly In his sleeping bag. Tears dripped on Jughead’s face as his dad left a long kiss on his forehead; running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>FP: You’re at the camp site with me Juggie. My beautiful Juggie. I’m not leaving you. Please, don’t leave me!(Crying)</p><p>He eventually fell asleep; refusing to let go of his boy’s hand. Archie sobbed In his dad’s arms all night. But eventually they fell asleep too; clutched In each other’s arms. Later that night FP was once again awoken by Jughead having a nightmare. As soon as FP grabbed his boy’s arms Jughead fought and cried more.</p><p>FP: Son! You’re safe! You’re at the camp with me! It’s just a nightmare! Please wake up!</p><p>Jughead’s eyes shot open but he could still only see the warehouse and a male G&amp;G player; bringing more tears to FP’s eyes.</p><p>FP: Baby! Baby please! It’s me, It’s daddy! Archie and Fred are right next door! We’re here! You’re back at the camp!(Sobbed)</p><p>It took an excruciating hour for Jughead to finally see where he really was and what was really going on. He jumped on his dad hard; sobbing hard Into his dad’s right shoulder clutching him tight. FP held his boy tight to his body; rocking him gently.</p><p>FP: I got you my boy. I got you.(Whispered tearfully)</p><p>Eventually they cried themselves back to sleep. But early In the morning when FP woke up to just him In the tent he frantically got out of his sleeping bag and ran outside. He let out a shuddering breath as he saw Jughead sitting by one of the fires by himself; wrapped tightly In a blanket. FP slowly walked over to him.</p><p>Jughead: Hey dad(Said quietly) </p><p>FP: Jug! You scared me to death! Please don’t do that!</p><p>Jughead: I’m sorry dad. I needed some fresh air and warmth. It feels good. It feels real. And so does the fire.</p><p>FP sighed as he gently sat next to him, put his arm around his shoulders, and pulled him closer; gently kissing his right cheek. Soon Archie ran over sobbing and jumping on Jughead with a hug.</p><p>Archie: Oh Jughead! I’m so sorry about everything that happened to you! It’s me they really wanted! You should have never went through that! I wish I knew why they think you’re The Red Paladin and not me!</p><p>Jughead: Me too Arch, me too(Clutched Archie harder)</p><p>Just as FP was about to say something his cell phone chimed. He breathed relivly hard.</p><p>Fred: What Is It FP? Please tell me Riverdale’s quarantine Is over! After what Jug went through I’m ready for him to be safe and comfortable In his own bed!</p><p>FP: So am I buddy. And luckily, we get our wish. That was Alice, the quarantine Is over. </p><p>Fred: Good! Let’s pack our stuff and get our kids home where they belong!</p><p>Jughead: I want to be home daddy; but I’m not ready for driving a motorcycle. Let alone driving period. </p><p>Fred: Put the bikes In the back of my truck. We’ll all just squeeze In front.</p><p>As soon as the four of them were packed up FP said a quick goodbye to Thunderstorm and they left. It was hard enough for Jughead to walk right now. So they took the tunnel so It was easier for Jughead and so Jughead could lean on his dad for support. As soon as they got to the truck the bikes were put In the back and they took off. As soon as they got home they all went Inside their own homes. FP helped his son Into the bedroom and Into the bed. FP started rubbing his boy’s face.</p><p>FP: You’re still hot boy. I want you to rest In this bed all of today. Okay baby? Call me In here If you need anything. I’m here for you. I’ll always be right here for you.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)</p><p>Jughead: I want to text Betty, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni and let them know I’m home.</p><p>FP: I’ll grab you your phone. I’ll do the same with Alice. Even though I’m sure Archie and Fred are doing the same thing we are. At some point I’ll let Alice and The Serpents know what happened. I want The Serpents to help us and be Informed In case there are G&amp;G players here too who think you’re The Red Paladin.</p><p>Once Jughead texted everyone Fangs texted back saying “I am so happy you’re back! Please don’t be mad, I was trying to help you and all The Serpents. I joined The Gargoyles so I can spy on them and feed The Serpents Information. The ceremony where I truly “join” and “become” a Gargoyle Is tonight at 10PM. Now that you and your dad are back I need you to join The Serpents In charging In and taking down The Gargoyle King before It’s too late!” Jughead sighed deeply and texted back “I not mad, that was smart. And after everything I been through while I was gone I’m ready for this G&amp;G and Gargoyle crap to end!! Long story, my dad, Archie, Mr. Andrews, and I will catch everyone up at some point. Hopefully my fever ends by then, but I’m In either way. I want revenge on these filthy Gargoyles and G&amp;G players!!” Jughead spent the rest of the day sleeping and relaxing. When his dad came Into the bedroom to bring him supper and his medicine Jughead told him what was going on.</p><p>FP: You’re right, that was a smart move. And after everything they did to you I want this G&amp;G and Gargoyle crap to end too! And I know you want to get your revenge with me regardless of your fever. So I want you to eat, sleep, and do whatever else you can do to help bring your fever down as much as you can get It down by 10PM.</p><p>He softly kissed his boy’s forehead and went back Into the living room; leaving Jughead to take his medicine, drink his Sprite, and eat his chicken nuggets and fries. It worked, by the time 10PM rolled around Jughead’s fever was completely gone. FP knew being at home finally helped more than anything. In the woods before a Gargoyle could brand Fangs Jughead, FP, and The Serpents charged In.</p><p>The Gargoyle: It’s The Serpents! Scatter! </p><p>Some of The Serpents chased The Gargoyles as two of The Serpents forced The Gargoyle King onto his knees and Sweet Pea helped Fangs to his feet. One of The Serpents pulled off The Gargoyle King’s mask.</p><p>FP: Tall Boy?!(Gasped)</p><p>Jughead: Let’s get this filth to the bunker!(Said angrily)</p><p>The two Serpents tied Tall Boy’s hands behind his back and dragged Tall Boy away. Once at the bunker they threw him In; leaving him alone with Jughead, FP, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. FP punched Tall Boy In the face giving him a bloody mouth.</p><p>FP: We all thought you were dead Tall Boy. Where have you been hiding?</p><p>Tall Boy spit out blood</p><p>Tall Boy: In a small town called Athens</p><p>That hit Jughead with realization </p><p>Tall Boy: I have to say, It’s good to be back. Did you and your little brat like my surprise FP? Thanks to me convincing my Gargoyles and some of my G&amp;G players that It’s your little boy that’s The Red Paladin and not his ginger Northsider I’m able to end your precious boy without lifting a finger. Maybe I’ll get lucky and they’ll take out “The Red Paladin’s” daddy too.</p><p>He laughed. Before FP could do anything his son did It for him; punching Tall Boy In the face once again.</p><p>Jughead: You spotted Archie and I In Athens, didn’t you?!</p><p>Tall Boy grinned evilly as he nodded yes</p><p>Tall Boy: As sweet as all of this was, as sweet as everything they did to your kid, there Is one thing I wish I have done. I wished I had joined the G&amp;G players In forcing your pretty little baby boy to ride and cry on my cock!</p><p>That hit Sweet Pea and Fangs In realization of one of the things that happened to Jughead while he was gone. They screamed and cried upsetly and angrily and was ready to pounce on him. But FP held them back as Jughead backed away from Tall Boy.</p><p>FP: What do you say Tall Boy? Should I let them tear you limb from limb? Or, maybe I should do It! You gave my son a death sentence you bastard!!</p><p>Tall Boy: Good!!</p><p>FP: Jug, do It! The Serpents already killed his Gargoyles. The ones In Canada and now the ones here! His followers who believe you’re The Red Paladin are dead! If he doesn’t die he’ll just tell more G&amp;G players that you’re The Red Paladin! The world Is safer and better off without him! With him gone this all ends and you’re safer!! With him gone this Is all over!! Do It Jug! Take back your life!! Get revenge for Archie, Fred, and I too, not just for yourself!!</p><p>With that Jughead cried and screamed out angrily as he slit Tall Boy’s throat hard with his pocket knife; causing him to choke on his blood then die. Jughead was breathing hard and deeply as he fell hard onto his knees. His dad kneeled by him and pulled him tight Into his arms.</p><p>FP: It’s all over boy. You did It. You ended It. You made him pay and took your life back. Everything’s going to be okay now.(Whispered gently)</p><p>He softly kissed his forehead; running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.</p><p>FP: Let’s get you back In bed at home and call It a night</p><p>The Jones men, Sweet Pea, and Fangs went home as other Serpents took care of Tall Boy’s body. FP had to help his boy through a nightmare after they crawled Into bed. But after a while they dozed back off. But at 1AM Jughead was once again woken up by nightmares of Tall Boy following through with his wishes and raping him. FP rolled over to see Jughead sitting up; shaking and trembling.</p><p>FP: Juggie, what Is It?</p><p>Jughead just shook his head with tears In his eyes</p><p>FP: Oh baby. You had another nightmare, didn’t you?(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)</p><p>Jughead nodded yes</p><p>FP: Come here come here(Gently pulled Jughead on him and held him tightly to his chest)</p><p>FP: There we go</p><p>He continuously ran his fingers through his boy’s hair and rubbed his boy’s back as Jughead cried.</p><p>FP: It’s okay sweetheart. Daddies right here. Everything’s going to be okay. I know what you went through Isn’t right. But you’re home and with me now. Right?</p><p>Jughead nodded yes slowly</p><p>FP: There’s my beautiful boy. I got you.</p><p>He pulled his boy tighter to his body</p><p>FP: I got you. Just relax baby. Oh sweetheart, It’s okay. It’s okay baby boy, It’s okay.</p><p>Jughead: You have work tomorrow. I’m sorry I woke you.(Whispered weakly)</p><p>FP: No sweetheart, you’re more Important. It’s okay. I want you to wake me when you need me. Okay? I’m right here Juggie. Daddies right here. I love you so much baby boy. </p><p>Jughead: I love you too daddy(Sobbed)</p><p>FP: Shh, relax. Breathe baby.</p><p>He left a long kiss on his forehead and soon they both dozed back off In each other’s arms. Later In the morning they were woken up again by FP’s alarm. FP shut of the alarm.</p><p>FP: You still up for school today Jug?(Rubbing Jughead’s cheek)</p><p>Jughead: Yeah, I’m ready to be back In school and with my friends. Besides, I need to tell Betty, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni everything that happened. No matter how hard It’ll be.</p><p>FP: Yeah, It’s hard for me to talk about too. But I still need to tell Alice everything that happened.</p><p>Jughead: Daddy, I hate everything that happened to me. But still, that was the first time ever you and I went camping together and I loved It! I loved spending time with you! Being outside with you, enjoying nature! I loved finally going on a trip with all three of us finally! Other than the obvious, I had so much fun dad! I had fun with you!!</p><p>FP wiped the tears that were forming In his boy’s eyes</p><p>FP: I feel the same baby. We’ll have to plan something like that again. Minus the obvious. And this time, just the two of us. We’ll plan a real camping outdoors trip. We’ll plan a trip where we can really enjoy nature and beautiful sights. Okay Juggie?</p><p>Jughead nodded yes as his dad kissed the top of his head</p><p>FP: Come on, let’s get dressed and ready to go</p><p>The minute FP got to Andrews Construction he and Fred couldn’t help but hug each other and cry. When Jughead and Archie got to school they did the same. They told all of their friends everything that happened earning tears and hugs from all of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: Obvious Riverdale fact: If Tall Boy was In Athens the whole time that would mean he was In Athens when Jughead and Archie were. I wonder If Tall Boy spotted them at all while they were there. I bet he did!! But I wonder why Tall Boy didn’t try to end Jughead right then and there as long as they were In the same city. There are only two reasons he wouldn’t. 1. He was waiting for the right time and was working on a plan.(The obvious right one) Or 2. He just couldn’t for some reason.  </p><p> </p><p>Note 2: This has nothing to do with the story, but It does have to do with FP/Jughead stories plus other father/son stories and It has to be called out!!!! Anyone who writes stories where FP spanks Jughead and actually have the nerve to put “Good dad/parent” and “A+ Parent/dad” tags for FP plus the “Protective” and “Worried” tags for FP or any other parent(I noticed people do It with Tom/Kevin and Fred/Archie stories too!) should be ashamed of themselves!!!! If you’re willing to spank, hit, slap, beat, ETC your children In any form you’re not good parents let alone good people!!!! If you’re willing to spank, hit, slap, beat, ETC your children In any form you’re not worried about shit!!!! You’re Inhuman and full of yourself and heartless!!!! You’re not worried about your children one bit!!!! You’re not protecting them from anything and are not worried about protecting at all!!!! Children being spanked, hit, slapped, beat, ETC DO need protection, from YOU!!!! Children DO need good and A+ parents, and If you’re willing to spank, hit, slap, beat, ETC your children In any form It’s not you!!!! STOP having children and STOP claiming you care about your children, any children, or anyone but yourself you child hurters and beaters!!!! I don’t care If you’re one of those “parents” who claim they’ll learn not to do this and we’ll stop once they’re adults! You shouldn’t be starting to begin with!!!! And the only thing they learn/are learning Is you’re abusive and never loved or gave a shit about them!!!! THEY DESERVE BETTER!!!!!!! CHILDREN DESERVE BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>